guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Land of Heroes
Overview Quest Summary: # Champion's Dawn must not fall to the corsairs. # Speak to Quarrymaster Bohanna when all members of your party are ready to defend Champion's Dawn! # Hold off the initial assault against Champion's Dawn. # Sieze the corsair landing points. # Destroy the corsair chain of command by striking back at their war camps. # See Castellan Puuba for your reward. Obtained from: :Quarrymaster Bohanna in Champion's Dawn Requirements: :Securing Champion's Dawn Reward: :*2500 XP :*300 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue (Quarrymaster Bohanna) :"I have lost a lot of good men between the travesty at Fahranur and various monster queen attacks on the quarry, so I can offer little in the way of assistance. What men I do have are attacking the main corsair camps to the west. With luck, they can keep them busy while you push your forces forward from the east. At least, that's how Kormir explained it to me. She is waiting for you on the Cliffs of Dohjok. Are you ready to defend Champion's Dawn?" :Accept: "We shouldn't keep her waiting any longer." :Reject: "What? I thought she brought me here for a vacation!" Intermediate Dialogue (Quarrymaster Bohanna) :"Your entire party will leave this outpost and be taken to the front line in the battle against the attacking corsair army. Are you ready to defend Champion's Dawn?" :Accept: "Ready as ever!" :Reject: "Not quite yet..." Reward Dialogue :"Well done, ! From the sound of it, those corsairs won't be coming back any time soon. Now, if you still wish to help our cause, the Sunspears could certainly use your leadership skills in the assault on Gandara. You would do well by helping Kormir raise troop morale before the coming battle." Follow-up Quest :The Time is Nigh Walkthrough This quest is a "mini mission". If all party members are killed, you will not respawn at a Resurrection Shrine, but instead you'll be kicked back to Champion's Dawn. You will have to defend an area outside Champion's Dawn from repeated corsairs attacks. Their levels range from 9-18. After you have defeated the waves of corsairs you will be told to seize the landing sites. This can get quite difficult because there are a lot of level 18 corsairs around. After clearing all the objectives, you will be transferred to the Sunspear Great Hall. Bosses * 18 Midshipman Beraidun: Reaper's Mark * 18 Ensign Jahan: Vow of Strength * 18 Lieutenant Mahrik: Crippling Anthem * 18 Commander Bahreht:"You're All Alone!" * 18 Captain Shehnahr : Balthazar's Pendulum Notes *This quest was added to the game in the 20 December 2006 update. *If you have a Sunspear rank of less than "Commander" (1,000 Sunspear Points), you automatically receive a Bounty for Corsairs and Kournans at beginning of quest for double XP and 4 Sunspear points per kill. Due to the very large number of both of these foe types killed in the process, this makes the quest a good resource for Sunspear point farming, even making it worth to restart the quest a few times before claiming the reward. * There is a bug in responding to Quarrymaster Bohanna's intermediate dialog. Clicking "Not quite yet..." will still transport your party to Cliffs of Dohjok, just as answering "Ready as ever!" does. * Kormir must survive for receiving the reward. This quest objective is not stated within the quest information. However, Kormir being killed does not trigger the "Your party was defeated ..." message. * There will be a grace delay of about 30 seconds after the last enemy is killed before everybody is teleported out of the area, so don't worry if your party kills the Monk boss last. You will still have plenty of time to capture the skill. * It is possible for a person who has the quest active on his questlog to "ferry" Elonian characters (or characters who have already completed the quest) to the mini mission location, in order to allow them to capture the Elite skills (which are otherwise not available early in the game), or to farm Sunspear points. Category:Nightfall quests